


[Podfic of] Faceless by maple_clef

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: Author's summary:I’ll let you into a secret: when you’re faceless, you get to choose your own masks...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic of] Faceless by maple_clef

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [faceless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243704) by [maple_clef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_clef/pseuds/maple_clef). 



[Download MP3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ALPA/06%20faceless.mp3)


End file.
